ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Juniper
How Juniper joined the Tourney Juniper Lee, once a mercenary for Wang Jinrei. Juniper left Wang's hideout 21 years ago and wound up in a survival school. A few years later, she heard Wang died. Then one day she heard Wang had fought in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. She also learned that he would soon hold the Smash Bros. Tourney. The seasoned veteran sensed something was going on behind the scenes. She wondered who or what it could be. "I need some action. Maybe I'll go have some fun with him." says Juniper. Character Select Screen Animation Juniper does a rapid punch then a right backhand punch before the camera asking "Come on, what's the biggie?!", Special Attacks Blackout Punch (Neutral) This move consists of Juniper throwing a powerful punch, with her fist engulfed in black flames shaped like a falcon. Juniper has to announce it with a "Blackout...PUNCH!" every time she uses it, making it even more predictable. Dashing Charge (Side) Juniper pauses for a split second before dashing a short distance forwards. Blackout Dive (Up) Juniper does a leap in the air with her fist extended while glowing black. If Juniper catches the foe while still ascending, she'll grab the foe and launch off with a cry of "Come on!". The attack cause an explosion and burns the opponent after Juniper launches. Blackout Kick (Down) Juniper says "Blackout KICK!" and bursts forward in a rush of black fire a good distance forward, with reasonable start-up lag and wind-down lag. Magnetic Shockwave (Hyper Smash) Juniper says "Magnetic SHOCKWAVE!" as she channels her magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of black powerful energy columns that knock her opponents away from her with great force. Monster of Justice (Final Smash) Juniper crosses her arms while saying "I will show you...", and fiercely punches her opponent into the air while saying "...the monster of JUSTICE!". She then throws a bomb into her opponent's chest then jumps over the opponent, puncturing the enemy while doing so. When Juniper returns to the ground, she will say "As planned.". Victory Animations #Juniper tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "And THIS is no bad mojo!!!". #Juniper looks at the sky and says "I know bad mojo! I've been up to my neck in bad mojo!". #Juniper bows with her hand extended while saying "Do I rule or what?". #*Juniper bows with her hand extended while saying "Thor! What happened?!" (Thor victories only) On-Screen Appearance Juniper skateboards to her start point and says "Do all you guys have, like, amnesia or something?!". Special Quotes *I handle Magical Mayahem, OK? (When fighting Kazuya, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *Very scary! I may not sleep tonight! (Gasp) (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *It's, um, what I want to get tattooed on my back! (When fighting Astaroth) *Well, you know me... HARDCORE. (When fighting Heihachi, Wang, Shew, Raoh, or Jinpachi) Trivia *In her original TV series, during the fourth episode, Juniper met with two Smash Bros. Tourney participants: Thor and Loki. They meet again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Juniper Lee shares her Japanese voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch and Korra. *Wang Jinrei is Juniper Lee's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. For her second rival in Tourney 2, it is also Wang. Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney